Companies rely on practical and effective demand planning processes to create reliable forecasts associated with consumer demand for their products, such as mobile phones. Ideally, proper demand planning improves the accuracy of inventory and revenue forecasts, aligns inventory levels with peaks and troughs in demand, and helps to maximize the profitability of products and channels. Companies, therefore, strive to improve upon their current demand planning processes.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.